muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 24 (1992-1993)
is seen wearing a cast. He broke his arm in Episode 3096.]] Sesame Street Season 24 aired from November 9, 1992 to May 7, 1993. Episodes 3006 - 3135 (130 episodes) * Episode 3006 -- Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus celebrate Grandma's Day * Episode 3007 -- Snuffy finds the Snuffketeers * Episode 3008 -- Roxie Marie's train set * Episode 3009 -- Elmo says no * Episode 3010 -- Cyranose de Bergerac undergoes sensitivity training * Episode 3012 -- Telly vs. the two clingy triangles * Episode 3021 -- The Count gets the counting flu (repeat) * Episode 3031 -- Telly wants to be just like Bob (repeat) * Episode 3036 -- The Count's Watermelon * Episode 3037 -- The Home Game * Episode 3038 -- Chicago feels sad/Pineapple dentist * Episode 3039 -- Martian Invasion * Episode 3040 -- Sir John feelgood comes to Sesame Street * Episode 3048 -- Savion teaches tap dancing * Episode 3055 -- Snuffy talks about the word "important" * Episode 3056 -- Now it can be told! * Episode 3057 -- Mother Goose visits * Episode 3058 -- Telly pretends to be Triangle Guy * Episode 3059 -- Natasha can't fall asleep * Episode 3060 -- Savion helps out at Birdland * Episode 3064 -- Prairie Dawn gets followed by a sheep * Episode 3067 -- Slimey flies in a plane * Episode 3069 -- Prairie Dawn and the pirates * Episode 3076 -- Humpty Dumpty sits on things * Episode 3077 -- Letter M Day/Snuffy writes a postcard * Episode 3079 -- Prairie Dawn feels sad * Episode 3080 -- Elmo's New Bookshelf/Mumford Makes Everything Backwards * Episode 3081 -- Memories of the Sloppy Jalopy * Episode 3084 -- An indoor picnic with Bob * Episode 3085 -- Oscar tries to keep it quiet * Episode 3086 -- Sir John Feelgood returns * Episode 3090 -- Elmo and Savion look for C's at the library * Episode 3091 -- Monty's penguin school, etc. * Episode 3092 -- The Game Game * Episode 3093 -- A day at the movies * Episode 3094 -- Monty's World of Imagination * Episode 3095 -- Snuffy learns how to be a duck * Episode 3096 -- Telly breaks his arm * Episode 3097 -- Telly visits Dr. Sing * Episode 3098 -- Telly has a cast on his arm * Episode 3099 -- Bo peep lost her sheep * Episode 3100 -- The Answer Bird * Episode 3101 -- Telly sleeps over at Gabi's * Episode 3102 -- Gina and the two monkeys * Episode 3103 -- Elmo and Merry's fish tag;Kingston Meets Maria * Episode 3104 -- Telly remains active, even with a cast on his arm * Episode 3105 -- Telly pretends to be Mr. Handford's father * Episode 3107 -- Talking in two languages * Episode 3109 -- Telly gets the broken arm blues * Episode 3110 -- Baby Bear visits Birdland * Episode 3113 -- Telly gets his cast removed * Episode 3114 -- Telly's first day without a cast * Episode 3115 -- Telly jumps on a pogo stick * Episode 3116 -- Triangles vs Squares * Episode 3117 -- Fun with a stick * Episode 3118 -- Big Bird causes accidents * Episode 3119 -- Oscar meets Prunella * Episode 3120 -- Oscar the Grouch appears on the Sally Messy Yuckyael show * Episode 3121 -- Elmo repeats words * Episode 3122 -- Super Nanny visits * Episode 3123 -- The Adventures of SuperWorm * Episode 3129 -- The Adventures of Nick and Nora Chicken * Episode 3131 -- Telly and Baby Bear help out at Day Care * Episode 3132 -- Pirate Edna comes to Sesame Street * Episode 3135 -- Big Bird and Snuffy have an adventure Cast Muppet Characters : The Amazing Mumford, Alice Snuffleupagus, Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk , Barkley, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, The Big Bad Wolf, Buster the Horse, Chicago the Lion, Chip and Dip, Colambo, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, The Countess, Cyranose de Bergerac, Elephant, Elmo, Ernie, Fluffy, Goldilocks, Grand High Triangle Lover, Granny Bird, Grover, Grundgetta, Honkers, Herry Monster, Hoots the Owl, Humpty Dumpty, Irvine the Grouch, Joey and Davey Monkey, Kingston Livingston III, Little Bird, The Martians, Merry Monster, Monty, Natasha, Noel Cowherd, Norman, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Preposterous, Prunella, Rosita, Roxie Marie, Sally Messy Yuckyael, Shelley the Turtle, Sir John Feelgood, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sonny Friendly, Stella, Sully, Super Nanny, Telly Monster Other Characters :Maria, Savion, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Linda, Gabi, Miles, Mr. Handford, Lillian Muppets of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, Julianne Buescher, Kevin Clash, Louise Gold, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, and Bryant Young Actors :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Linda Bove, Emilio Delgado, Savion Glover, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson, David L. Smyrl, Lillias White Guest Stars : Judy Graubart, Tito Puente, B. D. Wong Notes * Starting with this season, the opening sequence has changed from the standard footage of kids playing, to an upbeat, colorful sequence with a calypso version of the theme, and more Muppets in it. * This was the first season taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York. * The street scenes in some of episodes from this season were recorded at Teletape before Reeves Entertainment's bankruptcy. Season 24 Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by Lisa Simon, Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Tony Geiss, Judy Freudberg, Sara Compton, David Korr, Josh Selig, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Jon Stone, Belinda Ward, Emily Perl Kingsley, Ian Ellis James * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producers: Karin Young Shiel, Carol D. Mayes * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Cher Jung, Diane P. Mitchell * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Manager: Chuck Raymond * Stage Manager: Ric Anderson * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Ruth Luwisch, Christine Ferraro, Carol-Lynn Parente, Nina Shelton * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children’s Casting: Kim J. Wilson * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John R. Tierney * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Colleen Roe * Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President for Research: Keith W. Miekle, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell * Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. 24